


【茜言万雨】晚风

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F, OOC 大写的OOC, 互攻, 特狗血……真的特狗血, 第一人称叙事警告, 背德警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 湖面上闪烁的点点流莹，夜空中点点的星那些花香树影，被月色染成透明晚风轻轻飘荡，心事都不去想那失望也不失望惆怅也不惆怅，都在风中飞扬晚风轻轻飘荡，随我迎波逐浪那欢畅都更欢畅，幻想更幻想就像，你还在身旁
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 7





	【茜言万雨】晚风

后来我又过了很多很多个夏天。有人采访我时问我，现在再去回想2020年的夏天，什么感觉？我一时语塞了。要怎么评价那个夏天呢？我也说不准。

你们应该知道，那一年一切都不好过，所有人都活在恐慌里。病痛折磨着人们，怒火把人烧得没了理智，整个世界都沉浸在哀痛与愤怒这样的复杂情绪里。

也就是在这样的一年里，我遇到了万茜。

我很早便知道万茜，她的戏其实我没怎么看过，对她的脸却记得挺清楚。一个漂亮的女人，身上很有几分英气。我在冬天的时候接到节目的邀请，在初夏见到了她。

认识她，可能是我身上发生过的最好的事情。

初次见面感觉她身上有种冷肃疏离的感觉，那时候别人说，这叫社交恐惧症——那大概就是吧。她很有礼貌，始终跟人保持着点距离，微笑着，眼里淌着淡淡的光，很温柔但也很有距离感。你看着她，无法知道她在想什么。

后来我问过她，她跟我说，也许她根本没有在想什么，只是在放空而已，但她把大家都骗到了，让别人都以为她很深沉的在想严肃的事情。我不知道为什么就笑得不行，倒在她身上，她就说，张雨绮，你压到我胳膊了，我好痛哦。

她老拿她受过伤的右手臂跟我说事儿，我知道那是她撒娇的征兆。她知道只要她说起胳膊，我就会顺着她，听她的话，乖乖的像个小兔子一样。就算在吵架，我也会停下来然后扑过去，问她有没有事。

我已经记不清我们是怎么从陌生到熟络的了，不记得当时具体都聊过些什么，也不知道她记不记得。还挺奇怪的，我只记得我对她很感兴趣，因为第一场表演的时候，我胃痛，应该是我太紧张了。

你知道的，当时她就在我旁边。

我感觉得到她时不时会看看我。然后我也不知道自己怎么了，好像有一个隐藏起来的人格脱离出来了，她控制着我，在替我说话，替我撒娇。我就说想要人抱我，万茜就来了。

万茜的拥抱是很暖的。她这个人啊，瘦得很，我总要她多吃点，她就说也没少吃啊。但就是一直这么瘦，有时候我真是羡慕得要发疯。她最瘦的时候好像骨头都硌人，但是还是暖的。她会一把把你揽进怀里，被她抱着的感觉实在是很好很好。她的拥抱会让我安心。

第一次拥抱的感觉……那句话怎么说来着？就像有蝴蝶在我胃里面飞起来，扑扇着翅膀带起热乎乎的风，搞得我全身都暖起来，胃也就没那么痛了。

那之后只要能凑在一起，我三天两头就围着她转，找机会跟她说话。万茜来者不拒，我蹭着她聊，她便搭腔。见面不够聊，手机上还要聊，她也真就一直搭理我。我们俩都是演员嘛，小孩也差不多大，大概话题比较多，一来二去的就熟了。

我平时常聊天的朋友也很多，有时候一场戏下来回去看手机，小红点多得我都看不过来。他们都找我，我也就一一回过去，那个节目里认识的朋友也会找我，我也回。我跟万茜，最开始的时候是我找她，我会给她发消息，问她在做什么。熟悉之后好像就是她找我比较多了，没事就问问我在干嘛，有没有练舞什么的。我相信也有很多人会找她，她愿意主动找我，我真的很开心。

我们聊很多话题，每天说个没完，就像中学时期连厕所都要结伴一起去的闺蜜一样。有时候太忙，谁忘了回谁，都没关系，跟着之前的继续，或者开启下一个话题，都可以。和她说话很舒服，她很会聊天，也很会关心人。

她有家庭，我一直都知道的。当年那个时候，一个女人一旦有了自己的家庭，不管她想不想，一定都会要舍弃掉一部分东西，不管是为了孩子还是丈夫还是什么，更何况我们是活在公众面前的女人。

我们聊天的时候她很少提那些，除了孩子，其他的都缄口不言。我从未问过她，她也很默契的，没有问过我的感情生活。

-

我记得第一次公演结束，她哭得特别伤心。我是一个不喜欢在公众面前表现这些的人，我有自己柔软的地方，但我不愿意别人看到我的眼泪。别人哭都不能带动我哭，我不会允许自己这样做。她就完全没遮掩，这是我做不到的。

我没想到的是她会过来找我，她抱我的时候，其他人目光中似乎都有惊诧的含义。是啊，别人不知道我们总是聊天，别人只知道我们不在一个队里。但似乎又是那个人格出来了，她在我耳边跟我说，别管别人了，去安慰安慰她吧，她很难过。

后来我问过她，为什么来找我。万茜说，一看你没被淘汰我就放心了，就又想哭了，而且不知道为什么，看到你就有一种归属感，就想埋到你胸口哭一场，再说了，谁不想埋到你胸前哭呢？

我给她后脑勺狠狠来了一下。

-

在那之前我总是想，在娱乐圈哪有多少真正的友谊，维持一段关系，不过是互相利用罢了。若有人问我，防过万茜吗，我会坦诚地说，防过。每一个人我都防过，更何况是她那样优秀的人，越优秀的人越要防。娱乐圈里哪有纤尘不染的花，它们底下处处都是荆棘和淋漓的鲜血啊。我总觉得，生在最高处的花都带着毒的，谁敢去触碰呢，刺破手指便会留下永久的疤痕。

万茜是什么时候彻彻底底击溃我的防线的呢？我也不知道，其实这应该是一个过程。非要说的话，我能意识到的那次，大概是我们去上海参加个什么活动，活动结束我俩又去了不记得谁组织的聚餐。她跟我挨着坐的，一直看着我喝酒，我那时候才意识到她很喜欢盯着我看。

我有点醉了，头脑都发烫。我凑近她，问她，你老看我干什么呀。她好像有话要说，沉默了半天，之后我听到她在我耳边问：“咱们的约定还作数吗？”我疑惑地歪头，不明白她在说什么。她就说：“你说我们改天可以在上海聚一聚，还作数吗？”

她的眼睛太好看了，她就拿她那双漂亮的眼睛看着我。她的眼睛像一片漂着花瓣映着树影的湖，浸透着裹挟过草香和虫鸣的晚风，你能从里面看到夏夜所有的温柔。

所以在她说话之前，我心漏跳了半拍，恐慌得以为她要说出什么令我无法招架的话来。没想到就是这么一句。我记得我笑了，说好呀，当然好了，这次公演结束，咱们就聚一聚吧。

第二天醒酒以后想起这事儿，我紧张了好一阵子，没来由的慌，我想了好久这个聚一聚是什么意思。我都不晓得我在慌什么，怕跟她单独相处吗？可能是。我真不知道我这种人有一天也会因为这种事情感到手足无措。

我想大概就是她看着我的那一刻，我放下了防备。这样温柔的一个人，怎么会想着要从我这里得到什么？

-

我印象中那次公演特别糟糕。她在台上就一直看着我，把我都看紧张了，然后一下台她就给我发消息，说雨绮，下次我们一个组吧。我说好，那你一定要选我。

但她没选成，她的队员没让她选成，她保留了原来的队伍。她含着歉意回头看我，我跟她摇摇头，表示没关系。但我还是心里堵了一口气，好几天都不愿意说话，因为演出事故，也因为没能跟她一组。

她后来发信息给我，问我有没有看节目，我说没有。她发了个叹气的表情包给我，然后说，就是那期，我约她在上海聚一聚的。我当时想，这女的怎么会这么记事儿呢，当时我客套一下，还当真了，记了那么久。我就说好吧，那你来找我吧。

至于怎么聚的——她带着孩子来我家来了，这就是她说的聚一聚。我当时是松了一口气的，我还想，果然是当妈的人了，她比我又大那么几岁，脑子里果然是不会乱想什么。

我还是算错了这一步。

-

那天下午，她跟三个孩子坐在我家后院的草坪上玩，她陪他们搭帐篷，陪他们坐在野餐布上玩积木。我记得那是一条黄色格子的餐布，很大，就铺在帐篷旁边。

下午的阳光很暖，照在院子里。她穿着一件蓝白条纹的衬衫，配着白色的中裤，素得不行。她支着胳膊，半躺在那条餐布上，赤着脚，脚踝以下就放在草坪上。我儿子和她女儿在旁边帐篷里搭积木，我女儿则倚在她怀里，她在跟小丫头说着什么，笑眯眯的，眉眼都弯起来。她低着头，阳光照在她身上，在她脸上投出一片好看的阴影。

她整个人笼着一层暖融融的明黄色。

在那之前我在屋里切水果，出来的时候看到的就是这样一幅画面。我不知道是阳光还是什么，隔着玻璃，就把我的脸烧得发烫。我在门口站了一会儿，直到她抬头看到我，向我挥了一下手，我才回过神来，推开玻璃门走了出去。

我说了一句很煞风景的话。我说，如果你不当演员了，可以考虑来我们家帮我带小孩，我付工资给你，保证跟你以前片酬一样高。

她笑得很大声，笑了半天，边笑边盘腿坐起来给我挪位置，然后她说，张雨绮，你真的很可爱。

-

小孩子都是喜欢中午或者下午睡一觉的，可是那天玩的忘了时间，所以到傍晚的时候，三个小家伙陆陆续续打起了瞌睡。她把他们三个哄睡着了，然后到厨房和我一起弄了点晚餐。

不记得吃的是什么了，好像还挺丰盛的，我们俩一起在厨房里忙的，我打下手她掌勺这样子——之后很多次也是这样。我喜欢她做的菜。

吃完饭小家伙们也没醒，我们就一起在客厅里看了个电影，看的应该是个外国片，而且还是丧尸片。倒没有我想象中那么吓人，没有什么突然冒出来的鬼和怪物之类的，反而有几分阴郁，色调似乎是黯淡的灰绿，里面角色说话都平平淡淡的，还有些冷幽默。

不过中间有些桥段血呼啦喳的，就死人什么的，我看一看手里的红酒，也喝不下去了，往茶几上一放，就跳到沙发上去，缩到万茜旁边。我没有说怕，但她很自觉就揽住了我的肩膀，可是揽上了，她突然有点僵了。

我也僵了。我们俩跟电视里的丧尸似的，干巴巴的，不敢动弹，像卡住了发条的机器人，却又机械性的一个抬头一个低头，去寻对方的眼睛。

对视上，又愣了几秒，我们都小声笑起来，也不知道在笑什么，笑完了停下来，我们还是看着对方的眼睛。她目光很复杂，还是跟之前一样温柔，漾着水光，只是好像还夹杂了其他情绪。我马上就觉得，事情的发展好像不太对劲了。

我发誓不是我先动的——真的不是我。那会儿我们有点像磁石一样，是相互的，没有什么谁先谁后，明白吗？

所以我不能说是我吻了她，也不能说是她吻了我。但确实，我们接吻了。

我没有亲过女人，我不知道原来跟女人接吻是那样的感觉。她的唇很软，似乎还带着点甜，她口腔里是暖的，有淡淡的红酒味——她本来不想喝的，耐不住我劝，就抿了几口。

那个吻算不上激烈，我们紧张得连手都没有动一下，我撑着沙发，她揽着我，她的手都只是堪堪搭在我肩上。我迷迷糊糊的亲着她，几乎要数着自己的心跳计算时间，可是它跳得太快了，我知道这样肯定算不准。

分开的时候我们的脸都红得不像样子，还气喘吁吁的，好像亲了几个钟头似的——其实也就几十秒吧。

我们又继续看着对方，看个没完没了，要看到地老天荒世界尽头似的——就像电影里的男主角，后来要拿着砍刀杀丧尸杀到他的末日到来为止。

但我们没能等到世界末日到来，她的手机就响了，他来接她了。我和她都平静下来，好像什么都没发生过似的，只是匆匆道了别。她说能来我家做客很高兴，我便跟她说，有机会我们再聚。

我送她出去，和他打了个照面。表面上波澜不惊的笑着，心里却不自觉地比较起来，但我都不知道我在比什么劲，他是她丈夫啊，我跟他能有什么可比性呢？

更何况，我跟她当时才认识不到两个月。

-

我早该想到的。

说到底，人只是欲望满身的兽类。你尝过那样的滋味，就不会忘。所以有第一次，就会有第二次、第三次……至无数次。

第二次就更轻而易举了，她眼神扫过我，我会了意，我们挤进试衣间里，黏黏糊糊把头埋进对方的发里，拥抱在一起。她吻我，我没有拒绝。

后来我们在狭小的试衣间接吻，在厕所隔间接吻，在空荡的训练室关掉摄像头然后接吻。

我们总能找到地方，还能不动声色的遮掩住关系。

之前我以为友谊已经是我们之间所能企及的终点了，我没想过我们会背地里纠缠到一起去。我说不清这算什么，也说不清源头，是爱还是性呢，好像都不是。我们只是亲密过了头，还没到爱的程度，我们喜欢对方的亲吻和抚摸，可是还没做过爱。

我也不知道，再远能是什么。

所以我没想到她会做那样的决定，在她人生那么风口浪尖的一个时刻，这女人竟能有那样的孤勇。

她出了点事，你们都知道了。我当时在藏区，自己都要呼吸不过来，知道消息的时候差点没缺氧昏过去。因为我什么都不知道，什么忙也帮不上，我离她太远太远了。当时是真的很害怕，只能边吃药边求人快点联系她那边。那种感觉真的很不好，对那边的事情完全不知情，就只有她的一条的微博，轻描淡写的，我一看就知道不可能像她说的那样简单。

后来联系上那边的工作人员，说手术了，没什么大事，可我一整夜都没睡好，我想了很多很多，把自己都吓哭了。

直到第二天晚上我才联系到她，信号本来就不好，声音断断续续的，她第一句完整的话倒是无比清晰传进我的耳朵——“我准备离婚了”。

我不夸张的说，当时我脑子里涌上来的全是脏字，但都没能骂出口，我卡壳了半天，才说了一句，你是不是撞到脑袋了。挺伤人的，我知道，但是她跟真的撞傻了一样，我听得出来她很虚弱，可她还在笑，她说：“我没有，小雨，撞的是胳膊，医生说现在没什么大事了。”

那天她说的比我多。先是把车祸的事情原原本本给我讲了一遍，然后又叮嘱我好好拍戏，不要发神经撂挑子回去看她，她好得很，过几天就可以出院了云云。

我脑子懵懵的，想着她第一句话，说要离婚。

万茜后来发消息跟我解释说，离婚是之前就考虑过的事情，千错万错都在她，不在我和他，跟我们没关系。

我想，哪能跟我没关系呢？就算她之前真的想过，但那也只是想，若不是因为我，她怎么可能会急着离婚。我这个人容易想多，思维一发散出去，就止不住，什么都想，越想越伤心自责。但我知道那是她自己做的决定，我再说什么，也是徒劳。

等到我回去，她已经出院了。整个人瘦了一圈，脸颊凹下去，左手腕的骨节摸上去都硌人。术后她的手臂上留了一道长长的疤，触目惊心的，我看着难受得不行。但她对我笑着，笑得又憨又傻的，跟我说：“会好的，别担心了。”

她远没有看上去那么开心。

那段日子不好过的，网络上有很多人在针对她，那种恶意蔓延得迅速又猛烈，跟海啸一样。有时候再多的人喜欢你都没有用。人是很脆弱的动物，一点点恶意都能把人击垮。即便你在心里告诉自己，爱我的人要比恨我的人多得多，他们会保护我，为我说话。这都没有用。恶意总是能伤到人，不论多还是少。更何况她面对的，是铺天盖地的恶意。再多的爱也抚平不了她身上一道道渗着血的伤痕。

我知道，因为我也经历过。

我们不可避免地谈到那些事，万茜最终还是哭得一塌糊涂，我抱着她，心都碎了。万茜拿手背擦着眼泪，眼睛都擦得通红，然后她抬头问我，你以前也是这样的吗，看到那些伤人的话，你会哭吗，你哭的时候，有人抱着你吗。

我讨厌别人问我那些事情，我讨厌别人揭我的伤疤。但是她是万茜啊，不管她说什么，我都会原谅她。

我害怕她眼里的晚风变得萧索，害怕她眼里的花木会枯萎。

我也哭起来。

在那之前我就跟万茜说过，我说我的眼泪很珍贵的，不会轻易在别人面前落下来。她说：“知道了，那在我面前可以吗？”我说好吧，哪天我实在忍不了的时候，会去找你哭的。

那是我第一次在她面前哭成那样，总之就是很难看。我们两个悲伤的傻瓜，抱在一起，哭成一团。万茜喋喋不休起来，她说后来她知道了那些事情，很心疼我，觉得要是早点认识我就好了。

我说请你先顾好自己吧，老娘已经足够强大了，现在是你不够强大，你不要惹我心疼你，因为我哭起来眼泪就止不住。

-

我第一次跟女人做爱，是跟一个病号做爱。现在想想，我那时候真是疯了，才答应跟她这个病号做爱。

她准备得可充分了，买了一堆可能会用得上的东西，献宝似的摆在床上给我看。我白眼一翻，把她推到床上坐下，迈开腿骑到她身上，说咱们谁上谁啊。

万茜瞬间就红了脸。我还以为她会得很呢，原来是只纸老虎。当然了，我也没好到哪去，我就跟她说，咱们走一步看一步吧。

我不敢碰到她的那只手，整个过程都很艰难。我嘲讽她是要挑战人类极限，手坏了色心都不死。她咕哝着跟我拌嘴，说我打这么多年游戏，就是只剩脚我都能上你。

最后是我先把她上了，她小声呜咽着，纤瘦的身躯上泛着淡淡的红，真是好看。还有，她那个低音炮，叫起来也真的是好听极了。

我以为就完事了，准备帮她洗澡，结果她反过来把我摁住了。她就是那么要强的一个人，所以怎么会容忍自己是被上的那个，再不济都得各来一遍。她兴致勃勃的，我也不好拒绝，就任她摆布。

跟女人做爱的感觉比我想象中要糟糕一点儿——我是说第一次的时候，确实是没想的那么好。但主要原因是她当时不方便嘛，而且她话好多，嘴巴里胡乱嘀咕着一些下流话也就算了，还时不时会问我疼不疼，感觉怎么样。

我真的是足够喜欢她这个人啊，所以都可以忍受。

后来渐渐就好了。我是说在性这方面，我们确实很合拍。但在谁上谁这个问题上面，之后我们也吵过很多次。也不能说是吵，我们都有那种征服欲，所以每次大概只能分个先后顺序。

我自认比她温柔，但就这件事，我们俩也要闹。好吧，做爱的时候她确实也很温柔，她待我太好了，甚至可以说她话说得有点多。而且她喜欢咬我，拿犬齿在我身上刮过来蹭过去，还要舔我，黏人得很，像个大型犬科动物。我承认后来她精通此道，跟她做爱是很快乐的事情，况且我也喜欢她咬我。

不过有时候她也像猫科动物，会很傲娇，呲着牙不让人摸。我说不准。但总之万茜高潮的样子是非常美的，她会扬着颈，像一只柔软的小猫，讨我拥抱，任我亲吻。

-

我有一次问她，我说我们俩谁会先暴露。她说当然是你啦，你个小丫头什么都藏不住，一点点喜欢都写在脸上了，每次见着我笑得跟朵花一样。我说你放屁吧我才不会，而且我三十好几了别叫我小丫头。她说你看看你吧，话里重点都抓不住，我在说你喜欢我呀。

我就说，你自己也没事就看我，看啊看，看个没完，撇我一眼瞟我一眼也就算了，还笑，你笑什么，不就是想告诉别人这是你女朋友吗？就差没把我脖子上挂块牌子写上“万茜正牌女友”了。

万茜就说不可能的，你自己瞎想，就掖着藏着这么点事儿，我演技绝对能扛过去。之后我俩又争论了一番跟演技有关的事儿，吵得不可开交，差点没在床上干仗。最终她把我上了，我才闭上嘴。

我们俩最后得出的结论是演技都还不行，革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力。

-

那个节目最后一段时间，我和她是一个队的，所以一直混在一起。后面不再住节目组提供的宿舍了，我们就长沙也待一待，上海也待。当时我还有戏要拍，她也有很多事情。只要有空闲时间，她就会到我家去。那时候她就办离婚手续了，我们很心照不宣的，从来也不提起这事儿。

节目结束之后，我问万茜要不要跟我搬到一起住，起码跟我住同一片区，不然隔那么远真的好不方便。万茜没犹豫，在我家附近买了房。别人可能以为我们只是住得近，其实不是，基本上她那套房子就闲置了，我们两个其实是住在一起的。

人啊，真是复杂，总是不知满足。没住一起的时候，要想她，在某次冗长沉闷的思念里，下了决定，想着要天天看到她才安心。她在身边了，又要想，我们以后会怎么样呢？她有多爱我，有我爱她那么爱我吗？她想跟我有怎么样的未来呢？我在她的未来里占据着一席之地吗？我们能走到哪一步呢？会长久吗？能圆满吗？

你看，人就是这样的，没完没了的想，不知满足的想。有那么一星半点的灯火在，就可以一直续着想象。

我那时真的好爱她啊，去工作的时候脑子里也都是她。想念她的眼睛，想念她柔软的唇，想念她身体的每一寸。也想念她的声音，想念她的味道。

我也会想，万茜会不会想我。她当然想我，因为一打起电话她就会没完没了的说，说啊说啊，说到我都犯困。我们那时候一打电话就会很开心，她笑得很多，比我还像个大喇叭。

我们的事情成了圈子里人尽皆知的秘密。我当时想，这没关系，只要我们不对外界承认，就不会有事情。

万茜也是这样想的。

她这个人某些时候比我性子还虎。所以她跟我求婚的那天，我差点以为是在梦里。总之就是，真的太突然了。

特别俗，买了一对戒指，然后我一回家就看到一地的玫瑰花瓣和单膝跪在我面前的万茜。真的是俗呀，可我还是哭了，我跟她说，你想的真容易，咱们去哪儿结？她说，流程都看好了，等什么时候咱俩不忙了，局势好一点儿了，我们就去拉斯维加斯，那里手续少，很快的。

-

我没有变，万茜也没有变。大概只是时间和距离，改变了其他一些事情吧。

那部戏的剧本我看了。讲的是一个女同性恋，处在极压抑的社会环境里，在一个父权至上的国家里，讲她一个近乎隐形的小人物的爱欲浮沉与生死抉择。那是个好故事，关乎人性、家庭、社会和无法见光的爱，以及悲苦的女人隐匿在夜色中的春光与欲望。这些东西结合到一起，总能讲出一个好故事。

除了好故事，还配着一位好导演。我看了就知道，对她的前途来说，利大于弊。

万茜很平淡地说，没关系，不想我接我就不接，而且演完了在国内也不可能上，还要去跑国外的电影节，累都累死了。

那天她抱着我的腰，贴着我的脸，话说得很轻松，但我能听出来她有一丝遗憾——因为她已经决定推掉那个本子了。我转过身去，捏她的脸，叫她看着我。我跟她说，你要接，为什么不接呢。

我知道她为什么想推掉，因为我们本来是要在下半年去国外结婚的。结婚这个事情我纠结了很久，我觉得不现实，觉得她在瞎闹。可是她说就是走个流程而已，那边没有人认识我们，这边不会有人知道，你不想一直跟我在一起吗。我当然想，就答应她了。

接了那部戏，所有事情都要往后延。万茜犹豫了，我却不许她犹豫。我以前觉得，做人不能这样，亦步亦趋的，人要先为自己着想，因为人都是自私鬼，最爱的永远是自己，这样才对。

我那时候没意识到，是我没有先想我，没有先想我们，我先想到的是她。

那是她非常好的一部作品，虽然国内不能上映，但也掀起了不小的水花，自然也是有更多的人看到了她。她本来就是很好的演员，而好的作品就如她的铠甲，可以护她走得更远。

我呢？我的资源也不差，我也有很多很好的戏，我也很忙。这样看来，结婚什么的，就是头脑发热的情况下做出的决定吧。我们后来就不再提了，虽然日子过得还是很好，忙碌且充实，但好像就是少了些什么。我跟她就像亲人一样，还是会有亲密的时刻，也还是会有摩擦，但是少了最开始的感觉。

感情嘛，都是这样的。

除了结婚，我们还想过要带着孩子们离开，不做演员了，走得远远的，想干嘛就干嘛。那样我们就会成为什么业界传奇啊，神仙眷侣啊。所有人都会惊叹于我们的勇气，到时候不管是祝福还是谩骂，我们都会置之不理，因为我们走得足够远，什么都听不到，也不会在乎了。

可那只是美好的想象而已。

我不愿意说这种幼稚的想法在我心头盘桓了很久，但确实是这样。美好的幻想都像蜘蛛一样，会在人心里结厚厚的网，那终究是想象，只会包裹着你，不会真的让你把手伸向远方。

最重要的一点是，我和万茜都热爱自己的事业。我听过很多演员突然退出影坛选择隐居的故事，但是他们中的很多人最终都会回来。这当中有各种因素影响着，不过其中很重要的一点是，他们还爱着扮演其他人时的感觉，还爱着表演。

如果我和她真的选择一起消失，也不知道最后谁会先撑不住，不知道谁会先回来。

不知道谁会先选择离开对方。

-

最后你们也知道，我们俩被拍了。天下没有不透风的墙，太过亲密的两个同性，就算解释说是朋友，也会有人不相信。当时是没有出柜这么一说的，根本不可能出柜，那对事业会造成毁灭性的打击。

那部电影正好快要到宣传期了，人们难免会说，这是在造势啊还是在炒作啊，然后还扒出来我们以前参加节目的视频反复琢磨。我们都经不起再一次的伤害了，我不想她再受伤了。

也挺不容易的，只不过是恰好爱上了女人而已。换其他的女人，我是不会有任何想法的。

我们决定一起去国外旅行，我喜欢到没人认识我的地方去，可以静一静，好好想想每一件事情。我们一起做了决定。决定回国之后，她就从我那里搬走。

还是像两块磁石，其中一块掉转方向了，它们就会背道而驰。但它们始终还是那两块磁石，背离对方也是共同的选择，它们是可以相互吸引，但它们选择了分开。

-

最终还是她先回国了，因为我没有勇气看着她把一件件充满我们共同回忆的东西搬出去。

我本来想跟她说，你想带走什么，尽管带走就好了，只是带走之前拍张照片留给我吧。但最终我嗓子发紧，眼睛干涩，一句话也说不出来。

万茜看着远处的夕阳，又看看我，说你真像夕阳，灿烂美好，可以让人燃起不灭的火焰。

我沉默了一会儿，笑着跟她说，那你不是灭了吗。

她也笑，眼泪跟着掉下来，她对我说，不管以后如何，我都会爱着你，那火焰永远会在。

她陪着我，直到夕阳沉下去，月亮升起来。惨白的月光洒在沙滩上，沙子上有着浅浅的光影。我想留住那一晚的夕阳，但我留不住。我也想留住那一刻的月光，可是我知道会有太阳来取代它。没有什么是永恒的，连浩瀚的银河都在抗拒永恒。

一切都有尽头，只好珍惜当下的每一刻。我拥有过她，她也曾拥有过我，这就是一件很好的事情了。我们共同走过2020年的盛夏，也是值得高兴的事情。当时快乐过，也就够了。

过了，就是过了，不会再回来了。

那天晚上，万茜凝视某处凝视了很久，之后她转过头跟我说，我走了，小雨，再见。

我跟她说，再见，一切顺利。

她笑着回，你也是。

她眼里依旧满载着世间的美好。像一片漂着花瓣映着树影的湖，浸透着裹挟过草香和虫鸣的晚风，你能从里面看到夏夜所有的温柔。

-

故事讲到这儿，就结束了。我们还留着彼此的联系方式，但再也没什么交集，偶尔在一些没法避免的场合碰到，会相视一笑。

也只能到这儿了。

所以说，与其问我2020年的夏天，不如问我万茜给我什么感觉。那个夏天其他事情我都记不太清了，只记得与她有关的。她像一阵晚风，在2020年那个夏天悄无声息吹拂过我的心脏。

她是我埋藏最深的秘密。

是在我胃里扇动翅膀的蝴蝶。

是2020年夏夜里，某阵微凉的晚风。

-

**END ******


End file.
